digbuildlivefandomcom-20200213-history
Farming
Synopsis After settling into his new world Tim nearly starves to death until he is rescued by members of a nearby village & show him the wonders of farming... kinda. Plot Tim is asleep until he has a dream about being in the ravine in front of the Nether portal, getting attacked by a giant pork chop. He finally wakes up hungry, & his stomach literally starts talking to him. Tim, scrounging for food tries to eat a diamond but immediately starts making a sandwich out of; a wing from his pink flamingo, some grass, & some tree bark. This of course doesn't satisfy his hunger and he passes out from hunger. Tim then wakes up in a house in a Village met by Gregory who's been feeding him raw potatoes to keep him alive. Gregory then takes him out on the town to one of the local farmers, Donald to show him how to grow wheat. Donald soon goes on a strange farmer's monologue on how farmers are connected to wheat & has Tim hoe the wheat garden, when he finishes he throws his hoe away & breaks a window of a nearby house, then he plants the seeds. Another villager, Hal runs over to take Tim egg farming, but their only chicken, Sally is said to have killed villagers that had gone into the coop without a chicken suit & had maimed another villager, Jerimiah for being in there too long. After a few seconds Tim manages to get Sally outside while other villagers applaud, Tim then tries to put down Sally all the village goes into a frenzy followed by a mad chicken chase through the village houses. Tim managed to finally catch Sally only for nightfall to come, soon after a herd of Zombies appear & attack the village while Tim hides in the town well, then the Zombies attack & destroy the house that Tim broke the window of while the Zombies feed on the doctor inside. The next day there is a market sale on the destroyed house where almost all the villagers are buying everything the doctor lost. Gregory & his wife Barbara are out near the market & notice Tim in the well & take him out & bring him back to their house to bake a pumpkin pie, which instantly becomes a hit. Tim finds it time to leave & starts to go home while the whole village heads to the square on some kind of a debate on whether to elect Pie or Potato/Spud, but the vote instantly goes to Spud when the pie that Tim baked fell off the podium. Night comes again with Tim walking home, with Sally following him. Characters * Tim * Gregory * The Griefer * Donald * Hal * Barbara Credits Story *'James Duvall' *'Justin Ribeiro' *'Boostrap Buckaroo' Animation *'Bootstrap Buckaroo' *'Slamacow Creations' 'Music *'Yves Lenaerts' 'Voices *'Chris Keys' *'Boostrap Buckaroo' *'Captain Sparklez' *'Justin Ribeiro' *'Slamacow' *'James Duvall' 'Sound *'Justin Ribeiro *'James Duvall' Trivia * The doctor that was mauled during the Zombie attack reappears after the credits as a Zombie Villager. * Gregory's voice is hard to hear/understand so when he mentions his wife's name, it comes out as "Abra". * Donald talks almost like Bill Cosby. * SlamacowCreations is the voice of the Slamacow Villager. Category:Episodes